


???

by triplefish213



Series: Sep Heap Angst Fics [5]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Gen, Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplefish213/pseuds/triplefish213
Summary: An AU in which Marcia Overstrand has the rabbit miraculous and suffers quite a bit tbh (nothing changes plotwise and the title is a work in progress obviously so there's that)
Series: Sep Heap Angst Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	???

She gets the miraculous the day after she starts her apprenticeship. It appears in her apartment in the ramblings, next to the coffeepot, a small, unassuming black box, a symmetrical red pattern carved into the top, looking for all the world like it had never been anywhere else. But it practically glows with power, so she takes it to Alther.

He picks it up, turning it around and setting it back on the table before asking if she’s opened it. “Of course not!” is her indignant reply until she remembers that she’s talking to the Extraordinary Wizard, not her father, and hastily adds “Because it could be darke! Or...something.” They sit in silence for a few seconds, and she tugs at a loose thread at the end of her sleeve until she gets a response.

“Does it feel darke to you?” 

There’s another silence as she debates what to say, in which she comes to the conclusion that no, no it doesn’t. If anything, it feels quite the opposite, like there’s something powerful inside. Powerful and  _ good _ . She gets a nod and a smile in response when she tells him, but freezes when she hears what he says next because  _ surely  _ he’s not going to let her  _ open  _ it? But he is, so she does.

For a split second, nothing happens. Then there’s a flash of light, and a  _ something  _ is floating in the air between her and Alther. “Hello! I’m Fluff, your kwami, and I grant the power of time travel!”

* * *

The first time it happened, she was completely unprepared. It was a man, dressed in a red and black uniform she didn’t yet recognise, shooting his way to the top of the wizard tower. She’d waited too long and Alther had got hurt. She’d stood there in shock, only able to stare until it was too late, and her mentor was dead on the floor. It was only when the gun was turned on her that she whispered “burrow” and escaped.

On monday, Alther Mella’s apprentice ran through the door, panting like she’d run a marathon, and tackled him in a hug. He noticed the way her voice shook for the rest of the day,and the way she kept looking at the door as if expecting someone. When he asked about it she said it didn’t matter.

Over the next seven years and a day, similar events became terrifyingly commonplace. Some days it seemed as if nothing was out of the ordinary, then when he looked up, she would be staring at him with a haunted look in her eyes, and when she finally told him what was happening and voiced her confusion as to why it just kept happening he had reminded her that, since she was stopping the assassination attempts before they happened, whoever was organising them (he knew who was organising them) didn’t know that they’d already failed time and time again.

When he’d suggested stopping them at the source, she’d looked him dead in the eye, and her voice had been quiet but decisive when she said no, that she would rather have to save him a million more times than try that again.

* * *

Midwinter Feast Day, and the day the baby princess was born. It should have been a day of celebration, and maybe it was, elsewhere, but inside the throne room of the palace the Queen was dead, leaving the nameless princess an orphan, and Alther Mella, Extraordinary Wizard, was bleeding out on the floor. But it was okay, this had happened before. She could fix this, she always did. When she knelt at his side and whispered, “I can save you. Let me help.” she hadn’t meant with the bullet wound.

And she tried. Really, she did. She tried a million different times, a million different ways, creating billions of parallel worlds, each one worse than the last, each one erased as she went further and further back in time, but there’s only so much that even the most skilled of miraculous holders can do against the forces of the universe, and if the forces of the universe say that an event is fixed then there is nothing to do but let it happen.

When Marcia Overstrand accepted the amulet, she had tears in her eyes, not because Alther was dying, (although that was certainly one reason) but because, for the first time since receiving her miraculous, she had failed.

She was too afraid to try and bring Endor back.

* * *

The next time she truly used her miraculous was when she read a note from her apprentice, telling her that he was trapped five hundred years in the past and had been there for months. It was only days for her until she saw him again, but his hair had grown out around his shoulders and he’d cried himself to sleep his first night back at the wizard tower.

She was going to get him back, hopefully only days, maybe even hours, after he had arrived there. She hadn’t even made it halfway across the time-burrow-thing when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and an unfamiliar voice said “I wouldn’t”. 

When she spun around, it wasn’t another version of her standing there. Instead, there was a stranger, wearing her costume, or something similar. They had blond hair, and green eyes and she swore that she’d seen them before. It took less than a second before she figured it out. “Septimus? What-”

He cut her off. “Don’t do it. Trust me when I say it isn’t worth it.”

“Why?” 

“The Sicknesse. If I hadn’t learned all the stuff about it that I was supposed to from Marcellus...well. It ends like this.” he spread his hands, as if indicating himself. “I have to use a broken miraculous to tell you to not do something I hadn’t even realised you’d done because my world just isn’t worth me not having the trauma from being stuck in another Time.”

She went home and made coffee.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm only even having end notes so I can ask for title recommendations please help me


End file.
